


Leaves Among Stones

by DoreyG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Petunia is going to curse all those dicks, Relating to muggleborns & halfbloods, Slytherin Petunia, Witch Petunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe this," she seethes, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists and generally acting like a <i>totally mature adult who has just faced an incredibly offputting setback</i> (and not a sulky teenager who has just received a tiny bit of bad news, not at <i>all</i>), "of <i>course</i> she's in Gryffindor, of course she is! And of <i>course</i> I get <i>you</i>, of course!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves Among Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



"I can't believe this," she seethes, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists and generally acting like a _totally mature adult who has just faced an incredibly offputting setback_ (and not a sulky teenager who has just received a tiny bit of bad news, not at _all_ ), "of _course_ she's in Gryffindor, of course she is! And of _course_ I get _you_ , of course!"

Severus Snape only stares at her, stubbornly. He's always been a weedy boy - a slimy one. He's all dark hair and nightmarishly pale skin and sulky eyes that have always made her want to dole out a few slaps.

She doesn't know what Lily sees in him, _honestly_.

(She knows, deep down in her heart, that he doesn't know what Lily sees in her either.)

"This isn't a game you know," she sniffs, resolute in the face of his silence - even that seeming a bit whiny, a bit shabby in the way that Severus always manages to project, "Slytherin is a serious house, for _serious_ people. You aren't a big fish in an ever so little pond anymore. They aren't going to tolerate slacking, or whining, or-"

A sense of entitlement as big as the manor houses that most of her ever so precious housemates have toddled in from.

...She blinks. Severus, being an _obnoxiously_ smart boy, senses her hesitation - arches one ever so greasy eyebrow and seems to wait for her apparently _inevitable_ fall.

(Or anybody who isn't enviably pure-blooded, to tell truth.)

"Anyway," she says savagely, and narrowly avoids the urge to charm his eyebrow back down - the brief amusement (not even approval) of her housemates is in _no way_ worth the lecture she'll receive from Professor Slughorn on bullying the ickle first years, "you can't coast here, you can't _slip_. You think you're in some utopia where your talents will finally be praised and greeted with adulation, huh? Well, you're _wrong_. Everybody is going to judge you, everybody is going to mock you, everybody is going to be much worse than me. Are you _ready_ for that?"

Severus, being Severus, just continues to _stare_ at her - with his slimy skin, and greasy hair, and bottomless black eyes that'd creep her out if-

"Were you?" He asks simply. His voice still gratingly nasal, but his tone so matter of fact that it strikes her right between the ribs - as hard as a sudden curse from the shadows of her dorm.

(...If she hadn't survived two years in Slytherin house already.)

"That doesn't matter," she says, begrudgingly, and - with barely a thought - reaches out to snatch two portions of Toad in the Hole the moment it appears on the table, grabs one for herself and leaves the other before the still blinking Severus, "eat up, and don't talk to me anymore. I’ll _try_ to teach you some curses tomorrow - you know, just so you're not a _total_ embarrassment."

He stares at her for a second, blinking his wide eyes confusedly.

She... Takes a bite of her Toad in the Hole, stares across the room to Lily at the Gryffindor table and sighs through her nose.


End file.
